kpopwikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Koreanische (TV) Show`s
Sehr beliebt in Südkorea sind Varietè Shows und Kdramas. thumb|338px|Hello Baby ,Star King, We got married,Star Golden Bell *'Star King: '''Diese südkoreanische Show, sie ist gleichzeitig im Fernsehen und online. "Star King" ist eine sehr erfolgreiche Varieté-Show . Die Show präsentiert die erstaunlichen, humorvollen und unterhaltsamen Talente von Kinder und Erwachsene aus der ganzen Welt. Die Gäste können ihre Videos auf der Show-Website hochladen oder ins Studio kommen, um ihre tollen Talente zu zeigen und dann können die Zuschauer für ihren Favoriten abstimmen. Die Person oder Gruppe mit den meisten Publikumsstimmen gewinnt den begehrten Titel des "Star King" und kann entweder echtes Geld gewinnen oder den Sieger aus der vorherigen Show für größere Preise herausfordern. *'Hello Baby: In Hello Baby bekommen Kpopbands ein kleines Kind um das sie sich kümmern müssen. Dabei müssen sie verschiedene Aufgaben bewältigen. Ziel ist es das die Bands lernen sich als gute Elternteile zu erweisen. *'We got married: '''Ein koreanischer Star egal ob Schaulspieler, Comedian, oder Sänger, wird mit einem anderen Star *verheirated* . Die beiden wohnen dann zusammen, machen Ausflüge, Hochzeitsfotos und ... Das Paar bekommt in jeder Sendung eine Aufgabe die sie dann bewältigen müssen z.B. zusammen kochen oder einkaufen und es wird z.B. auch die Treue oder das Vertrauen zu einander getestet. Im Grunde genommen ist es eine Art Datingshow für Promis. Nach etwa einem oder mehren Jahren verlassen die Paare die Sendung und gehen wieder getrennte Wege. Es gab auch schon Fälle in denen das Paar nach der Show zusammen geblieben ist. *'Welcome to the Show: 'Diese Show zeigt die Kpop-idols und ihr Leben hinter den Kulissen *'Star Golden Bell: 'Das ist eine südkoreanische Varieté-Show. Die Show besteht aus Minispielen, die die koreanischen Promis bewältigen müssen. Für jedes gewonnene Spiel gibt es Preisgeld. Am Ende müssen die Promis ein großes Rätsel lösen, wenn es richtig gelöst wird, werden die Preisgelder im Namen des Gewinners an die Wohltätigkeitsorganisation KBS Choice gespendet. *'Invincible Youth: 'In dieser Sendung betreiben sieben Popstars aus diversen südkoreanischen Girlgroups Landwirtschaft in einem kleinen Dorf. *'Idol Star Athletics & Swimming Championships *'Idol Sports Competition' *'Dancing with the Stars' *'Let`s go to the dream Team' *'Koreas got Talent' *'After School Club ' *'Hello Counselor' *'Entertainment Weekly' *'A Style For You' *'The Return of Superman' *'Love Letter' *'Happy Together' *'Music Bank' *'Music Core' *'Simlply K-Pop' *'K-Pop Star' *'Pops in Seoul' K-Drama Koreanische Dramen (K-Drama) sind Fernsehserien in koreanischer Sprache, die in Südkorea hergestellt werden. K-Drama sind weltweit beliebt, auch wegen der Verbreitung der koreanischen Popkultur. K-Pop Idols spielen auch gerne mal in einem K-Drama mit, um so auch ihre Bekanntheit zu steigern. Zum Beispiel spielen in dem K-Drama "Hwarang" V von BTS und Choi Min-ho von SHINee mit. Wie in fast allen koreanischen Dramen gibt es auch bei "Hwarang" eine tolle Mischung aus Romantik, Action und auch Traurigkeit und Verlust spielen eine Rolle. Es gibt auch eine K-Drama Serie über eine K-Pop Boyband M2, mit dem Titel: K-POP Extreme Survival. Hier kann man K-Dramas kostenlos mit deutschen oder englischen Untertiteln ansehen: https://www.viki.com/genres/korean-drama?locale=de Mehr Infos zu K-Dramas könnt ihr hier finden: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_drama Koreanische Fernsehsender *KBS World TV *TV People *MBC-World *SBS NOW *JTBC Entertaiment *tvN 'Links' *'Koreanische Serien' *'Hallyu erobert die Welt - koreanische Serien' *'Koreanische TV-Serien ' *'Liste von südkoreanischen Fernsehsender ' *'List of South Korean television series' *[https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_South_Korean_dramas List of South Korean Drama] *'K-Pop Shows und Serien (kostenlos online ansehen, auch mit deutschen oder englischen Untertitel)' Kategorie:Südkorea Kategorie:Kdrama Kategorie:Kpop